Nexus's Idea Box
by KamenRiderNexus98
Summary: A collection of ideas and story preview in the future. Hope you enjoy it. First idea: Okami san and her seven companions.


CH 1: Okami-san and the Quiz Master

**(Disclaim: I don't own Okami san and her seven companions and Kamen Rider Quiz. Just the story and my OC.)**

* * *

**Okami-san and the Quiz ****Master**

* * *

Ryuoko Okami and her friend Ringo Akai were on their way back home from their assignments at the Trading club called Otogi Bank. As they were walking in the neighborhood a group of thug gotten in their way wanting payback from before. Okami-san groans as her she's getting ready to fight the group of thugs while Ringo stay back.

"Ringo, why don't you take a hike?" Okami-san said to her giving her bag to her.

"As you wish my lady." Ringo said as she takes the bag and get to safe distance from the fight.

Okami-san put on a custom made gloves that has a black and white cat design she got from a friend from the Otogi bank called kitty knuckles. Getting to her stance as the thug called out to attack, but then suddenly...

"MATTE!"

Someone shout as they heard footsteps coming behind the thugs and looked to who it was.

Coming toward them was a boy around Okami-san and Ringo's age wearing an open brown coat with an red t-shirt with a black question mark design, black pants, blue sneakers, a black fedora and a silver question mark pendant. He has black hair and brown eyes, from the closer look he seems to be handsome too. His name is Dan Shitsumon.

"Step away from Ryuoko-Chan punks!"

Okami-san's eyes widen as she recognized his voice. She and Dan were childhood friends, they get along well but due to circumstances they haven't seen each other for the while. Ringo was surprise and intrigue by his sudden arrival looking at Ryuoko for answers but she gotten the silent treatment as she kept looking at Dan. But the thugs break the silence as they shouts at Dan.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Dan smirks at them and lift his pendant for it glowed giving the girls and thugs an eyebrow. But then red and blue question marks gathering around his waist and begun to form a belt. A blank Ziku driver modified with red and blue Question marks and a slot in between them. this is called the Quiz Driver.

It begun it's standby noise as Dan bring out his transformation trinket, the Quiz topper, out from his coat and began to form a shape of a question mark of red graduating to blue with circuit on them. Dan was ready to do his thing.

**"HENSHIN!"**

He inserts the Quiz topper to the slot and began his transformation.

**FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION!**

Forming behind Dan were giant signs with two panels mark O and X as his body was covered with red and blue question marks converting his armor as the panels break sending the O and X to the chest armor. Dan was now in a black bodysuit with armor on his shoulders, forearms, forelegs, and chest with red question marks on the left side and blue question marks on the right side. His helmet is consist of a big white question mark with orange outlines, orange question mark like visors, and a silver mouthpiece. His chest armor consist of black with red on the left and blue on the right with circle panels with the O and X.

Dan Shitsumon has become Kamen Rider Quiz, the Quiz Master.

**QUIZ!**

Everyone was shock by this and the thug were irritated and shouts at him.

"What the hell are you!?"

"I'm even things up for Ryuoko-Chan duh." Quiz said.

"What are you going to do huh!?" One of the thugs said.

Ryuoko and Ringo wonder in suspense of what Quiz was about to do but then what he said next left them confused.

"Save the world! Give me the correct answer! Question! I would join the fight with Ryuoko-Chan. O (True) or X (False)?" He said that pointing his thumbs on the O and X on his chest armor.

The thugs look at each other in confusion and look back at him with glares on their faces.

"What the hell are you saying?!" the leader said to Quiz.

"The correct answer is O (True)." Quiz said as he to run towards the thugs.

Thus begins the story of Okami-san and the Quiz Master.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? the first story idea of a Kamen Rider and Okami san and her seven companion crossover. I was wondering of what why do they don't do that kind of story? So i did a little brainstorming of which rider would do it. When I check your reviews and think about the next future rider, Quiz. So I thought, how about do a Quiz and Okami san crossover? So I leave to you guys of it and what you think.**

**Be sure leave any comments, question or whatever.**

**Question! Will I make it into a story in a near future. O or X?**

**Let's see what your answer is. ~Ciao~**


End file.
